This invention relates to push-pull switches capable of performing multiple switching operations while being simultaneously adapted for stacking with other electrical controls such as rotary potentiometers.
In the past, single throw momentary switch assemblies have been developed to provide a single switch action while simultaneously having an exposed pinion or plunger shaft for coupling with rotary drive means. Although such switch assemblies are of simple construction, when it has been desired to utilize such switch assemblies to perform multiple switching functions, such as operating a plurality of electrical components from a single control shaft, the design problems and attendant costs of manufacturing such switches have precluded their use in such applications. For example, there is a need for an inexpensive single shaft control which can switch between AM and FM receiver operation in one actuation mode while tuning the receiver to the proper frequency in another actuation mode. Furthermore, as the marketplace places an ever increasing premium on compactness of electrical components, the need is for such a control which is particularly adapted for miniaturization.